


Paying Back What You Owe

by Bethalous



Series: Agents of the Universes [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Resolved Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethalous/pseuds/Bethalous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy owes Lestrade for his relationship advice so what better way to pay him back than to force his own love confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying Back What You Owe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling good so I wrote Sherstrade. With some wonderful McCoy.

Lestrade slid into the car and was surprised to see Leonard McCoy already in it.

“I thought I was meeting Spock,” he murmured.

“`Fraid not,” McCoy said with a shake of his head. “Control sent me to collect you.” At this, Lestrade looked worried so McCoy hurried to reassure him.

“It’s nothing serious,” he said. “It’s actually for your own benefit.”

“What is?” Lestrade asked but McCoy only smiled mischievously. Realising he wouldn’t be receiving an answer; Lestrade asked instead “Why send you?”

“I'm easier to get along with than Spock. I also happen to have a few days off while he doesn’t.”

“Why does it matter that you are easier to get along with? Why else are you here?” McCoy again refused to answer, only smiling wider and Lestrade huffed in irritation.

“Are you going to tell me anything?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Lestrade asked, startled. He hadn’t expected the sudden change in topic.

“Talking to Spock. I know I owe you for him admitting his feelings to me. So, thank you,” McCoy said sincerely.

“I was just…it wasn’t anything…you deserve him,” Lestrade settled on saying.

“How do you know that? It’s not like we’ve ever really spoken.”

“Spock has always spoken highly of you. Even before he admitted what you two were doing. I’ve also heard about your skills as an agent.”

They shared a smile now, solidifying a friendship that that made much more sense than both the ones they held with their mutual friend. As the car drove down to London, Lestrade began to get suspicious as to where they were going.

“Please tell me you are not encouraging my stalking.”

“So you think it’s stalking as well?” McCoy teased and Lestrade responded by giving him a punch in the arm. McCoy tried to feign pain but he ruined it by laughing.

“Just tell me something about what we’re doing here,” Lestrade grouched.

“Okay grumpy pants,” McCoy relented, “We’re here to visit your soon-to-be-boyfriend.” Lestrade’s mouth fell open in shock and he struggled to close it for several minutes, during which time McCoy just sat beside him, smirking.

“What?” Lestrade finally managed to let out.

“You heard me,” McCoy said, the smirk never leaving his face.

“I don’t understand.” Lestrade had gone pale and looked like he might be sick so McCoy decided that he better just explain rather than continue teasing.

“Control decided to inform Sherlock of your true vocation. I spoke to him yesterday.” Lestrade was stilled stunned which allowed McCoy to add “I told him about your feelings.”

“How could you?” Lestrade asked, voice hoarse with anger and betrayal.

“Because your feelings for him were one of the two reasons for why he was allowed to know. The other reason is that he feels the same way about you,” McCoy snapped defensively. He wasn’t happy about being accused of paying the other man back. Lestrade sunk back in his seat, all fight gone from him. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel in this situation; he had just gotten what he had always wanted but he had never believed it would happen – it had always just been a dream. He was pulled from his numbness by a hand being placed on his arm. When the hand gave him a gentle squeeze, he looked up at McCoy and wasn’t surprised that his vision was being obscured by tears.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“I owed you,” McCoy replied softly. “And you deserve this as well.”

 

 

The car pulled to a stop in front of 221B Baker Street but they didn’t immediately get out.

“What am I supposed to say?” Lestrade asked, looking up at the building as anxiety began to restrict his chest.

“Most people start with `Hi’,” McCoy said but raised his hands when Lestrade glared at him. “I'm just saying.”

“Come in with me?” Lestrade asked as he looked back at his greatest desire and most daunting fear.

“I was planning to,” McCoy said simply and Lestrade smiled slightly but didn’t let the other man see. Together, they got out of the car and walked up to the door where McCoy knocked twice. Lestrade shot him a quick worried glance but then he was distracted by Mrs Hudson’s scream.

“Good afternoon, Mrs Hudson,” he said pleasantly. “May we come in?” She stared at him unblinkingly and didn’t move, even when McCoy started shaking with the effort to repress his laughter.

“I think you better,” she eventually said, breathlessly, and stepped aside, indicating for them to head on upstairs. “I’ll bring some tea along shortly.”

“Thank you ma’am,” McCoy said, ever the gentleman, Georgian accent strong. Lestrade wanted to glare at him again but he was too busy steeling himself for what he would face in the flat at the top of the stairs. They reached the door to the correct flat but Lestrade couldn’t bring himself to open it.

“Oh, for goodness sake,” McCoy huffed, and threw open the door. “Oi, Holmes! I brought you a present!” Lestrade shook his head in exasperation and followed the brunette into the flat. He was greeted to the sight of McCoy standing to one side, looking ready for a good show, while Sherlock, John and Mary were stood by the chairs next to the fireplace, staring at him. Mary and John both looked stunned, like they hadn’t actually believed that he was coming back, but Lestrade paid them only the briefest glance. He made eye contact with Sherlock, whose face was carefully blank, and sent him a smile filled with more emotions than he cared to analyse.

“Well, I did my job,” McCoy announced. “Dr and Mrs Watson, would you be so kind as to escort me down to Mrs Hudson’s flat. I think we could all do with some tea.”

“Of course,” Mary said, and practically dragged her husband out of the flat behind her. John sent Lestrade a look of relief before McCoy closed the door behind him with a wink. Lestrade took a deep breath but he didn’t actually know what to say so he just exhaled slowly, never breaking eye contact with Sherlock. The consulting detective didn’t seem to have any words either so they stood in an awkward silence for several minutes. When it finally got too much, Lestrade snapped.

“What do you want me to say?” he asked, voice loud and cracking with emotion.

“Three words,” Sherlock said quietly. Lestrade gazed at him with wide eyes, unsure that he had heard correctly.

“Why?” he asked, not sure how else to voice what he meant. Sherlock seemed to understand though.

“I need to hear them,” he replied. Lestrade took another deep breath before speaking.

“I love you.”

There was silence in the flat as they merely watched each other, then Sherlock took quick steps towards him and pulled him into a kiss. It made Lestrade’s head spin as he responded keenly. They didn’t break apart until the need for air become overpowering and then they rested with their foreheads together and only the smallest gap between them. They had finally gotten each other and they were each adamant that they were never going to let the other go.

“Don’t leave me again,” Sherlock pleaded.

“I won’t. I promise.”


End file.
